


Too busy being yours

by everythingisconnected



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (only at the end), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Harley and Peter end up being roommates at MIT.Neither of them know they both know Tony, until they find out and end up starting to catch feelings.In which Tony Stark is a little shit who ships it, and is a bad influence on Morgan who helps him out a little, unintentionally.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 743





	1. MIT

**Author's Note:**

> It's always the rarepair fics that make it over 10k words for me
> 
> Thanks to my gf for getting me obsessed with these two nerds <3
> 
> No idea if this is OOC, but i hope not (i'm british so know little about american unis) so enjoy that sweet parkner content TM
> 
> WARNING FOR SMUT IN CHAPTER 4!! if you don't like it then skip that chapter

Harley was absolutely knackered after the long ass flight to MIT from Rose Hill, and had just finished unpacking all his stuff in his new dorm room. It was actually a reasonable size for two people, it was one of the more expensive accommodation blocks after all. His mother had been saving up on his behalf, along with the odd jobs he’d had over the years.

The other side of the room remained empty. Harley was wondering if he was ever gonna meet his new roommate, he hadn’t even showed up yet. He’d moved to a whole different state, across the country, so he was obviously nervous about what his roommate would be like. Would he be a Trump-supporting, homophobic dickhead? He surely hoped not, because Harley was quite frankly sick of having to hide his sexuality, growing up in a small town. He was just lucky his mum and sister were supportive and he didn’t get kicked out.

He was also a lot closer to New York, which meant he’d be able to visit Tony Stark more often. They’d been sharing many Skype calls and phone calls over the years, but had hardly ever actually had the opportunity to meet up, Tony was always busy with something. Harley hoped now he lived closer that chance would finally come, and he could actually meet the intern around his age who Tony always talked about as if he were his own son.

His new engineering textbook was actually pretty interesting, and Harley was excited to study it more. He lay on his freshly-made bed, flicking through the pages to try and ease his anxiety. Usually he wasn’t the type of person to experience any sort of anxiety in social situations, he tended to handle them quite smoothly, but this time for some reason he was completely on edge.

“C’mon Peter, we’re late-”

“I think this is the right room, May!”

Suddenly the door was opening and a brown-haired boy stumbled in, carrying enough backpacks and boxes for an entire house. Following him came an older woman, carrying a lot less bags who Harley assumed was some kind of parental figure.

“Oh, shit!” Peter looked as if he almost dropped all his bags. “Hi- hi, you, um, must be my roommate? I’m Peter.”

Harley shot up, textbook dropping to his side. This was his roommate? He was fucking gorgeous. He was already so screwed.

“Harley,” Harley smiled as Peter began placing all his stuff on the floor. “Harley Keener.”

“Aw Peter, he looks like a nice young boy!” May grinned, examining the new room. “I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

Peter was blushing madly. “Uh, nice to meet you, Harley.”

“Need help with all that stuff?”

“He’s so polite!” May gushed. “Harley dear, you don’t have to. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” Harley said, moving from his bed. “Let me help.”

“Thanks, man,” Peter smiled awkwardly.

“No trouble.”

-

A few hours later and all of Peter’s stuff was unpacked. He’d said goodbye to Aunt May, trying to hold back tears in front of his new roommate, as he didn’t know when the next time he’d be able to visit her would be.

Mr Stark would think of something.

Peter wasn’t having a great time at the moment. Of course he was super excited about his upcoming college experience, but his personal life wasn’t so great. Him and MJ had to end their year long relationship as she’d been accepted at her dream college, except it was the other side of the country. Neither of them thought long distance would work, so they went back to being friends. Peter was kind of heartbroken, but still grateful MJ was in his life. Ned had been accepted to NYU, which was a lot closer so at least he had one friend to hang out with occasionally.

Another thing Peter had been struggling with was his sexuality. All his life he thought he was completely straight, but more recently he’d been doubting that a little. Of course he was still attracted to girls, he’d dated MJ, but sometimes he was starting to wonder what dating a boy would be like…

He figured college was the perfect time to experiment with that kind of thing. It didn’t fucking help his predicament that his new roommate was really, really hot.

And his accent, like damn, Peter would happily listen to this guy read the fucking dictionary.

But he couldn’t start a new relationship this soon after MJ, he was still getting over it, but this guy was testing him and they’d only just met. Even though he was also completely terrified over the idea of dating a guy, or flirting with a guy, or doing anything slightly romantic. It wasn’t what he was used to at all. He was already incredibly awkward when he’d flirted with girls in the past.

He decided he needed to stop thinking these things, he’d only just met the guy, even though he was hot, he might be a total asshole for all Peter knew.

Peter finally collapsed back on his bed, facing Harley on the bed opposite.

“I’m exhausted,” he sighed. “So- so where are you from, Harley?”

“Tennessee,” Harley said. “You have a New York accent. I can tell.”

“Wow, didn’t know it was that obvious,” Peter laughed. “Is that an engineering textbook?”

“Yeah. Been doing it for years,” Harley patted the book beside him. “First time I’ve lived away from home.”

“Same, kind of,” Peter said. “Sometimes I stay with my da- uh, an older friend, but he lives in New York, so it’s kinda still like home.”

“Been’ta New York like once. It’s pretty cool,” Harley grinned. “Very big. I got lost constantly.”

“Yeah, I know all the streets pretty well now,” Peter chuckled. “Swing by them pretty often.”

“City boy, are ya?” Harley ran a hand through his hair, lying back against his pillows.

God, Peter was blushing at the way he was smiling at him. He really needed to get a grip right now.

“Yeah, I guess,” Peter said. “What’s Tennessee like?”

“Shithole,” Harley rolled his eyes. “Glad I’m outta there. Full of jerks.”

“That bad, huh?” Peter fiddled with the sleeves of his jumper. “Bet you’re glad you’re up here then.”

“Sure am,” Harley grinned. “This room is pretty sweet.”

“The restroom is bigger than I thought,” Peter said. “And since we’re gonna be living together, please tell me you don’t snore.”

Harley snorted. “Fuck no. I’m so silent you’ll barely even notice I’m there.”

Peter laughed. “Good. I have sensitive hearing and wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

“You’d kick me outta my own room?” Harley feigned offence. “Wow, didn’t think my roommate was gonna be this much of an ass.”

“Hey, I never said that!” Peter said defensively. “I would make you sleep in the closet though.”

Harley chuckled to himself. “Been there, done that, darlin’.”

Darling? Where the hell did that come from? And what was he talking about?

Peter couldn’t stop himself from blushing madly. “What, your parents made you sleep in the closet? Like Harry Potter?”

Harley burst out laughing. “What the hell dude, it’s an expression. Never mind.”

Peter was left confused. That was something he’d be texting Ned and MJ about later, this joke that he was apparently missing out on.

Pretty soon after that they both decided to sleep and as much as Peter hated to admit it, it was the sound of Harley’s soft breathing that helped him drift off.

-

As soon as Harley woke up, he was greeted by the shower running from their en suite. He sighed, grabbing an apple from his bedside table and taking a large bite. This was an introductory week and he was kind of dreading it. He just wanted to get straight into his lectures, no matter how much of a loser that made him, he fucking loved his subject.

Getting out of bed, he rummaged through his closet and found a few clothes to wear. Peter was still showering, he was pretty sure he was safe from embarrassment. Harley sighed happily, excited to get to know his roommate better.

He pulled his pyjama shirt over his head, followed by his pants. If he was quick, there was no chance of Peter walking in-

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!”

He was fucked.

Harley yelped and dove under his duvet covers, desperate to cover himself.

“Shit, god, I didn’t know you were- I’m so sorry, I’ll just-”

And Peter disappeared behind the bathroom door again.

Harley buried his face in his hands. This was one of the many reasons he was anxious about having a roommate. Even though he wasn’t ashamed of his body, it didn’t help the embarrassment he was feeling right now. He wondered how much Peter had seen.

What a great start to their friendship.

-

They hadn’t talked about the incident earlier for the rest of the day.

Both of them had decided to go together to the introduction talk, it was a big hall full of people and Peter was kind of intimidated.

 _Come on, you’re Spiderman, idiot_ , he’d think to himself. _College can’t be that hard._

Harley seemed pretty chill the entire time, which was kind of intimidating.

Harley _was_ intimidating.

Not only was he super intelligent (Peter had glimpsed his folders full of notes), he was also super hot and pretty confident. He’d already started a conversation with a stranger on their way to the hall, which was something Peter could only do when he was behind his Spiderman mask.

The first social event was tonight, and Peter was pretty terrified.

Every party he’d been to had been a failure in some way, including when he had to ditch everyone for his Spiderman duties. He was hoping to have a break from being a superhero at college, but he doubted it’d last very long before something cropped up.

-

The ‘party’ took place in the student bar, which didn’t serve alcohol because pretty much everyone was under 21. Harley was sipping his drink, chatting to some random guy he’d found on the same course as him.

He didn’t even realise he was flirting until he figured the other guy was giving the same energy back.

He never figured he’d be this lucky on his second day at college, there were literally no other gay guys back where he lived in Tennessee. They were like an endangered species.

The guy ended up buying him another drink, and Harley grinned and thanked him. He was starting to wonder where Peter was, they’d come here together, Peter had needed to piss, then Harley lost him.

Soon the two of them were standing outside together, sharing a cigarette. Harley sighed happily, as the other guy leaned into his side. They’d started chatting about something random and hadn’t stopped for the past hour.

“Didn’t know the guys here were so…” the other guy started, “Gorgeous.”

Harley grinned, taking a drag from the cigarette. “Hmm. You aren’t so bad yourself.”

“Harley! I’ve been looking for you everywh-” Peter ran out the door of the bar, eyes widening when he saw the two of them. “Oh. You’re busy. Nevermind.”

“Wait, Peter-” Harley threw his cigarette to the ground, leaning forward off the wall.

Peter was already walking away.

Harley sighed. Fucking idiot, he’d gone and pissed his new roommate off already.

-

Peter should definitely not be jealous.

He’d only known the guy for a day.

He was convincing himself it was because Harley was making friends so quickly, but that wasn’t entirely the reason.

Harley was definitely flirting with that guy. How did he find it so easy to flirt with other guys? Why wasn’t he flirting with _him_?

And he was into guys?

Peter had felt so stupid when MJ and Ned had told him what Harley’s joke last night meant. The guy just oozed confidence, and Peter had no idea how he could make a joke like that so early into knowing him. And earlier - even though it was a complete accident, he’d got a glimpse of Harley butt naked, and despite being extremely embarrassed and ashamed, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t like what he saw.

He slammed the door of their shared room and crashed on his bed.

Maybe reading through his new textbook would help him take his mind off how his roommate was a better person than him in pretty much every way, and it was making him kind of insecure. And also have some very gay thoughts.

After a while, even all the equations began to bore him, and he pulled out his phone and opened his group chat with Ned and MJ.

 **Peter:** Guys. I have an emergency.

 **MJ:** What’s up, loser? How’s college?

 **Ned:** Is it Spiderman related?

 **Peter:** No Ned, it isn’t. I’m having a break from that. And college is fine, but my roommate is so much cooler than me, holy shit.

 **MJ:** Well that isn’t difficult.

 **Peter:** Hey! I’m cool! Just not as much as him… wow, he can talk and flirt with anyone.

 **Ned:** Someone jealous? You got a hot roommate, Peter?

His friends knew he was bicurious, and used it constantly to tease the shit out of him.

 **Peter:** Fuck you, Ned. You know I’m not jumping straight into another relationship.

 **MJ:** But is he?

 **Peter:** OK, maybe a little! Will you guys drop it now?

 **Ned:** That’s what spidey does, he swings both ways.

 **MJ:** Nice one, Ned.

 **Peter:** I can’t even be mad at you because that’s a pretty sweet pun.

 **MJ:** Wow Peter, didn’t know you were such a stud.

 **Peter:** Shut up, I’m not! I’ve known him for two days, and he flirted with some other guy anyway. He’s not into me.

 **Ned:** Yeah Peter, think about poor MJ.

 **MJ:** Shut it, Ned. He’s still my best friend and you know it. Don’t know why I still keep him around, he’s a loser.

 **Peter:** Way to flatter me, MJ. Thanks.

 **MJ:** You’re welcome.

 **Ned:** Let me know when you get some, Peter.

 **Peter:** Oh my god Ned please drop it!! I hate you so much.

Peter tossed his phone onto his bed and sighed. His friends really were a pain in the ass sometimes.

A few minutes after he started reading his textbook again, he heard the door open. It was Harley, much to his surprise.

“Hey, Peter, I’m so sorry about earlier, I-”

“Oh, I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Peter said.

“But I was rude, I just left you alone-”

“It’s fine, you’re allowed to make friends,” Peter bit his lip, looking back at his textbook and trying to hide his jealousy. He had no right to be jealous. “You don’t have to come back here just for me.”

Harley chuckled, taking a seat at the end of Peter’s bed. “Darlin’, you’ve already seen me naked. Think I know where my priorities are.”

Peter was blushing again. He really needed to stop doing that. It was giving away how much what Harley was saying was affecting him.

“Thanks, but you don’t have to-”

“What’s that? Chem?” Harley shuffled closer, peering over the top of Peter’s textbook. “Dude, I love that shit. You must be pretty clever to study that.”

“I guess I am,” Peter smiled to himself. “Engineering’s pretty cool too.”

Harley leant back on his arms. “Building stuff, inventing things, that’s my gig.”

Fuck, that’s who Harley reminded him of. Tony fucking Stark.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Peter chuckled. “Seriously, he never leaves his lab. Always building something new.”

“That’s the dream,” Harley grinned widely. “I know a guy like that too.”

“Back in Tennessee? Is it your dad?”

“Pfft, no way. That fucker up and left when I was a kid.”

Daddy issues, even more like Tony. And him to be honest.

“To be honest, this guy’s been more like a father figure to me than anyone,” Harley said. “Should probably stop sharing my life story with you, sorry.”

“Wait, no, I’m interested,” Peter frowned, of course he wanted Harley to continue talking. “I kinda have the same problem, except my parents died.”

“Woah, sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Harley softened, placing a hand on Peter’s leg. Were all these pet names normal in Tennessee? Because they were really making Peter’s heart flutter and he didn’t appreciate it.

“It’s- I’m fine. It was ages ago. I have my aunt now. And, uh, others,” Peter said.

“I’m here for ya,” Harley smiled softly at him, and Peter almost melted.

“Uh, thanks, same for you,” Peter said.

“Anyway, want to hear about this robot I built last year?”

“Sure, go on.”

-

Harley was pretty sure it was way past 1am. But there he was, squeezed up beside Peter on his single bed, rambling on and on about the many variations of robots and robotic devices he’d built in his garage.

And for some reason, Peter was interested. He listened. He rambled back.

Harley had hit the jackpot with this one.

He’d never admit it, but he was really enjoying being so close to Peter, they were practically cuddling at this point.

It made him feel safe, loved and appreciated.

Which was something he hadn’t felt often from his peers. The only person who’d given him love was his mother, and occasionally his sister.

This was new, and exciting.

Peter seemed to be on the same intellectual level as him, and that made him happy beyond belief.

Most other guys he’d met in Tennessee only wanted to talk about soccer, women, or alcohol. None of those particularly interested him. Sure, he watched a few sports games, but was never that invested.

“Oh my god, I haven’t told you the best bit!” Harley exclaimed, nudging Peter with his shoulder. “When I was a kid, Tony Stark broke into my garage. Then he-”

“Wait, what?” Peter’s eyes widened. “You- you know Mr Stark?”

“Mr Stark?” Harley snorted to himself. “You two like best buddies or something?”

“Ah, shit,” Peter ran a hand through his hair. “I meant Tony. Tony Stark.”

Harley stared at him inquisitively. Peter looked as if he had a lot of secrets, he was a mysterious guy, and Harley loved mysterious guys. It was like a puzzle waiting to be solved and figured out.

“OK, whatever you say,” Harley said. “So there I am, and he’s just chilling on my sofa with his Iron Man suit! It was the most insane thing.”

Peter was frowning, as if he was searching his brain for something Harley couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Hey, Peter, what’s up?” Harley nudged him playfully. “Jealous I met Tony Stark?”

“No, no,” Peter shook his head, still frowning. “It’s just… I swear he mentioned once…”

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna have to speak English to me,” Harley said. These pet names just kept slipping out, and he hoped he wasn’t scaring Peter off with them.

“IknowTonyStark,” Peter blurted out. “Wait! Please don’t tell anyone!”

“Wait, you do?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“I’m- I’m his intern,” Peter sighed. “I’ve spent a lot of time with him in New York. I help him make stuff sometimes.”

Harley didn’t think it was possibly to be any more attracted to this guy. “Woah, really? _You’re_ the guy he keeps talking to me about?”

“Excuse me?” Peter’s eyes bulged. “You still talk to him? He’s told you about _me_?”

“Not that often, but yeah, I do,” Harley chuckled. “Can’t believe I’ve been roomed with his fucking intern. This is the best day ever.”

“What has he said about me?”

“Not much. Just that you’re his favourite ‘young adult’, he thinks I’d get along with you, wanted us to meet one day. Guess he was right.”

“Wait, really? Mr Stark said that about me?” Peter was blushing again. Harley found it cute how he always seemed to do that.

“‘Mr Stark’. You’re such a dork, Parker,” Harley rolled his eyes affectionately. “No wonder I like you so much already.”

Peter didn’t say anything to that. Just averted his gaze and chuckled.

-

 **Peter:** Mr Stark, do you know a guy called Harley? He’s my roommate at college and apparently he knows you.

 **Tony Stark:** Of course, kid. Known him for years. I thought I’d be the one to introduce you guys. Forgot to tell you he’s going to MIT too.

 **Peter:** You’ve never mentioned him once!

 **Tony Stark:** Never got around to it. Was hoping to now he’s moved closer to NYC. You two getting along? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

 **Peter:** We are. Stayed up all night talking. He mentioned you broke into his garage when he was a kid. Somehow I’m not surprised.

 **Tony Stark:** That happened. He helped save my life. A great kid.

 **Peter:** He’s really smart. And funny. Why didn’t you introduce us sooner?

 **Tony Stark:** Careful, kid. Don’t get too close to him. He’s a little shit sometimes.

 **Peter:** He’s not that bad.

 **Tony Stark:** Someone have a crush?

 **Peter:** What, no! Why does everyone think that?

 **Tony Stark:** Have a good day, kid. Call me if it’s an emergency.

-

 **Harley:** You never told me your intern was going to the same college as me!

 **Tony Stark:** He’s taken a liking to you already. I knew you two would get along.

 **Harley:** He’s told you about me?

 **Tony Stark:** This morning. Can’t believe you guys are roommates.

 **Harley:** Me neither, he’s pretty cool though. And pretty in general.

 **Tony Stark:** Don’t you go ruining that boy’s innocence, Keener.

 **Harley:** You can’t stop me, Stark. I’m a student now, it’s what we do.

 **Tony Stark:** I’m going to keep an eye on the both of you.

 **Harley:** C’mon, you’ve been with plenty of people before Pepper. Is Peter into guys?

 **Tony Stark:** You should ask him yourself. Talk later.

-

Before he knew it, it’d already been a whole week of MIT. Peter had just had his first day of lectures and was now half napping on his bed while waiting for Harley to return.

It’d become their tradition to go for dinner together in the canteen every night before Peter went to the gym for an hour.

He’d been spending so much time with Harley it’d made him wonder where this guy had been his whole life. They had so much in common, other than the fact they both knew Tony Stark. Harley would talk to him about all the shit he made in his garage, and Peter would tell him about helping Tony in his lab. They’d stayed up almost every night together. Luckily there’d been no more walking in on the other naked incidents, which was a relief.

It was starting to become the highlight of Peter’s day, whenever he’d spend time with Harley. Harley made his heart full and gave him endless butterflies every time he opened his mouth. Gosh, this was like his crush on MJ back in Midtown high school.

“Hi honey, I’m home!” Harley barged through the door, chucking his backpack onto the floor beside his bed. He sighed heavily and flopped down on his bed.

“About time!” Peter said, moving to sit upright. “What took you so long?”

“This guy asked for my number,” Harley said. Peter’s heart dropped.

“Oh?”

“It was awkward. I wasn’t into it,” Harley sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Do I give off a gay vibe, Peter? How does everyone seem to know?”

Peter blushed awkwardly, not knowing what to say to that. “Uh, I’m not quite sure what you mean by a ‘gay vibe’.”

“Like, do I radiate homosexuality?” Harley shrugged. “Didn’t think it was that obvious.”

Peter blinked. “I wouldn’t be complaining. Everyone’s hitting on you.”

“Yeah, but none of them are my type,” Harley sighed. “Finally out of a small town and getting some attention, but not from who I want it.”

“Who do you want it from then?”

Harley smirked. “There’s maybe someone I’ve seen around… but that’s not for you to know, Parker.”

Oh, great. Harley had a crush that wasn’t him.

Peter didn’t know why he was hoping anyway. Harley was way out of his league. Peter wasn’t even sure if he was ready for another relationship. Yet here he was desperate for Harley to like him back.

At this point he was pretty sure the whole Harley thing was confirming he was into guys too.

“You seen anyone pretty?” Harley wiggled his eyebrows.

Peter almost choked on his own spit. “What! I- uh, I don’t know, Harley.”

“C’mon darlin’, there’s got to be some girl that’s caught your fancy.”

“Who says it’s a girl?” the words just kind of came out before Peter could realise what he’d just said.

Harley froze.

“Shit, I’m sorry I assumed, I had no idea-”

“No, it’s fine. I never brought it up,” Peter desperately tried to avoid eye contact. “But yeah. I think I’m bi.”

“Wow, that’s-” Harley softened. “I’m proud of you, Peter. It takes a lot of courage, I’m glad you trust me.”

“I guess I do,” Peter chuckled.

“So, you into anyone?”

Back to their old selves again. Neither of them could be serious for long, they’d found out.

“Jeez, Harley,” Peter rolled his eyes. “So what if I am?”

“Who are they? Do I know them?” Harley seemed intent on bothering him about this.

“It’s just- someone. Not like I have a chance with them anyway. They’re out of my league.”

“Hey, that’s bullshit and you know it,” Harley sat up, moving to sit at the end of Peter’s bed. “You’re out of their league.”

“Don’t pity me, Harley,” Peter laughed. “It hasn’t been that long since I broke up with my ex, I doubt it’d work out. I’m not great with relationships.”

“What happened? Ya don’t have to say,” Harley said. “And I’m not pitying you, sweetheart. Just sayin’ the truth. You’re hot.”

“Wait- wait, what?” Peter blushed. “Shut up, no I’m not.”

“Seriously, I’ve known you for a week, and anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Harley, stop,” Peter tried to hide his blush again. He kind of wondered what it’d take to make Harley blush. He did so easily, but he’d never seen Harley get giddy around anyone yet.

“Make me, Parker,” he winked, immediately bursting out laughing.

Peter joined in, secretly wishing Harley hadn’t been joking when he’d said that.

“But yeah, her college was too far away, and we couldn’t do long distance,” Peter said. “She’s still one of my best friends though.”

“Aw, sweet,” Harley smiled at him, and Peter tried not to show how much he found Harley absolutely fucking gorgeous. “Dinner?”

-

Peter had been going to the gym every night for at least an hour.

When he came back, he was sweaty and exhausted, and Harley had no idea why he found that look so attractive.

He imagined them hunched over a workbench together, working on some new invention. They’d been discussing and building and working for hours and they were both exhausted. Harley would remove Peter’s sweat-stained shirt and run his fingers down his perfect abs-

Because that’s right. He was absolutely ripped.

He must go to the gym regularly, because he had so many muscles Harley had lost count.

Eventually they’d got a little more comfortable undressing around each other. They had to get used to it eventually. They were living together, and would be for the foreseeable future at college.

Which meant Harley had glimpsed most of Peter’s body, even though he tried to stop himself. But he couldn’t stop staring. Peter was fucking gorgeous.

One time Harley had walked past the gym while Peter was doing chin-ups. Of course he worked out shirtless. The sight had left Harley uncomfortably hard and he’d rushed back to their room to quickly jerk off before Peter got back.

Of course Stark was having a field day with these updates.

 ** ** ** **Harley:******** Your intern is really hot. I literally can’t deal with him.

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** Keener, don’t make me come over there.

 ** ** ** **Harley:******** Seriously. Can I ask him out?

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** Why are you asking me?

 ** ** ** **Harley:******** He is into guys by the way. Good news for me. And might as well get dad’s approval.

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** I’m not Parker’s dad.

 ** ** ** **Harley:******** Keep telling yourself that, Stark. Anyway, should I go for it?

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** Go on then. But if you hurt him I’ll kill you and make it look like an accident.

 ** ** ** **Harley:******** I’m sure you will. I’ll be careful.

Of course Harley did fuck all about it.

There was just something about the prospect of having an actual boyfriend that thrilled him yet absolutely terrified him at the same time.

Sure, he had this confident exterior. Everyone loved him, generally. But when he was alone in his room, trying to concentrate on his lecture notes, sometimes these thoughts hit him.

Peter would leave him. Just like his dad did.

Harley sighed, burying his head in his hands. He hadn’t had any friends who’d stayed in his life for long. No one seemed to, except his mum and his sister, who he needed to phone call at some point.

Everyone was temporary, so why should he invest his feelings into another temporary person?

Harley frowned. He usually managed to keep himself distracted from these kind of thoughts. It was something that happened every so often that made him think he had deep rooted abandonment issues that needed to be addressed in therapy.

Didn’t help with the fact he’d never been in a relationship before, and the thought that he might fuck up or upset Peter was absolutely terrifying.

And if he hurt Peter, he’d risk his friendship with Tony.

Harley shoved his laptop to the side, collapsing back on the bed. This was gonna make him happy, and he had Tony’s approval, so why didn’t he just go for it?

He’d harmlessly flirted with plenty of people in his time, none of them had lead to anything. He’d never flirted with serious intent.

Maybe Peter wouldn’t even like him back. He’d just broke up with his ex for fuck’s sake, Harley shouldn’t make a move this soon. He’d be selfish and thoughtless.

Harley knew he wasn’t bad looking, but maybe he wasn’t Peter’s type. Why was it when he got this one opportunity to be truly happy, he couldn’t take it? Because one day Peter would disappear and never come back.

And he’d be heartbroken.

Fuck, he was crying. What if Peter got back and saw? He couldn’t let him see him being vulnerable.

Through tears, he reached out for his phone, scrolled through his photos and texted Peter a physics meme. Just having Peter talk to him would cheer him up.

He got a reply instantly. Harley smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Nice one, Harls. Be back soon. x

Harley was definitely joining the gym.

******-** ** **

********Peter:******** Guys, I think I have a crush on Harley. I don’t know what to do.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** I knew it!

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** You talk about him constantly. I’m not surprised.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** You’re not mad?

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** Chill, Peter. I’m over it. Still love you, idiot.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Thank god. Love you too. I can’t stop thinking about him.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** You’re so cliche, crushing on your roommate. Do you know if he likes you back?

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** He’s out of my league. Everyone is giving him their number. I don’t stand a chance.

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** Is he accepting their offers?

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Don’t think so. Don’t know why. He could get with any guy.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** That’s because he’s waiting for you to ask him out, idiot!

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Bullshit, Ned. Don’t get my hopes up like that.

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** Yeah Peter, listen to Ned.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** I’m always right and you know it.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** You’re not the best for dating advice. You’ve never had a relationship last longer than two weeks, Ned.

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** Ouch, harsh.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** Hey! I’m a ladies man. They don’t know what they’re missing out on. I’m getting every girl at college’s number.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Sure, sure. Girls in dreams don’t count, man.

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** You’re gonna make him cry with all this roasting, Peter.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** He’s wrong. He’s just jealous I get dates while he’s pining over Harley.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** I’m not pining! I simply enjoy his company. And maybe would like to kiss him. Maybe.

 ** ** ** **MJ:******** Get over yourself and ask him out, dummy.

 ** ** ** **Ned:******** Sounds like pining to me.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** Screw both of you.

-

Everyone in Harley’s life was telling him to go for it. Ask Peter out. He’d called his mum earlier and even she’d said the same thing. Something about college being the best time of your life and missing opportunities. She even mentioned inviting him over to share some of her famous cooking.

But here he was, walking with Peter to the gym, which he’d joined simply as an excuse to stare at Peter while he worked out.

He really was a gay disaster.

“I didn’t know you worked out,” Peter said, heading to the changing room. He pulled out his bag and began changing into his shorts and t-shirt.

“I don’t,” Harley said, doing the same. “Just need’ta get healthy.”

Peter had really muscular thighs.

“I get that,” Peter pulled his shirt over his head. “We can work out together, saves me from doing it alone.”

The way Peter’s shirt clung to his muscles was really distracting. It lay low on his collarbones and all Harley could think about was leaving marks all over him.

Soon they were side by side on the running machines, and the way Peter was barely panting after 10 straight minutes of sprinting was super hot. This guy was really fit, and Harley was kind of imagining the other ways that would come in handy. The guy could probably bench press him with that strength. He lifted weights with ease, all the while Harley was staring at him and pretending to be concentrating on the fitness machine he was using.

“Hey,” Peter walked by him, placing a hand on his shoulder that was gone seconds later. “You’re doing really well, Harls. Wanna go back and watch a movie?”

Harley never blushed, but when someone complimented him, especially someone like Peter Parker, he couldn’t fucking help himself. He just hoped that Peter didn’t notice.

“Sure. I’m exhausted,” Harley stood up, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulders. By some miracle Peter actually leaned into him instead of away.

-

The evening was spent on Peter’s bed, which had become their spot for sitting together, watching Interstellar on Peter’s laptop. Sometimes Peter would pause the movie and ramble about the physics of a certain scene, and Harley would stare at him with heart eyes the whole time.

Didn’t help that once again they were squashed together, and further on in the movie as it was getting later at night, Peter would start to rest his head on Harley’s shoulder occasionally.

Harley didn’t completely melt at that or anything.

Absolutely not.

Maybe at one point he pressed a gentle kiss into Peter’s mop of hair.

But he didn’t hear Peter exhale sharply at the gesture, while chewing his lip intensely.

Maybe when the credits started rolling Peter fell asleep against Harley’s shoulder, and Harley didn’t want to move or wake him, so he rested his head back against Peter’s and drifted off too.

Maybe the two of them were fucking idiots who had no idea the other was pining just as hard.

-

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** Hey, Pete. Want to bring Harley over to the tower with you next weekend? Morgan misses you. She’d love to meet him. Have also invited your aunt.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** I miss her too. Would love to. I’ll ask Harley.

 ** ** ** **Tony Stark:******** Has he asked you out yet? I’m getting impatient.

 ** ** ** **Peter:******** What?! Has he said anything, Mr Stark? About me?

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** That’s not for you to know, kid. But seriously, has he?

 ** ** ** ** **Peter:********** No! He probably doesn’t even like me that way!

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** I wouldn’t be so sure. God, this is infuriating to hear about.

 ** ** ** ** **Peter:********** But that means he’s talked to you about me! What has he said? Please, Mr Stark!

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** I’m gonna have words with that kid. Speak soon. See you next week.

 ** ** ** ** **Peter:********** But I need to know!

********Read, 13:04pm.** ** ** **

********-** ** ** **

**********Tony Stark:********** Harley Keener! You can’t tell me about having a crush on my intern then not do anything about it! What are you, a coward?

 ** ** ** ** **Harley:********** I will tell him, Stark. Eventually.

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** If I have to deal with this teenage pining next week, I’m going back inside that wormhole and never coming back.

 ** ** ** ** **Harley:********** I swear I’ll get round to it. Not found the right moment.

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** You’re a clever kid, but sometimes you’re really fucking stupid.

 ** ** ** ** **Harley:********** Hey! You’re one to talk!

 ** ** ** ** **Tony Stark:********** I know, I’m self aware.

-

They’d gotten through several weeks of college now and were settling in a lot better. Both had several people in their classes they talked to regularly. Other than each other, who they spent the most time with.

They’d made their own little routine, like who showered when, who was going to cook dinner, where they’d go for dinner if no one was up for cooking, or the day of the week they went shopping for groceries. Most importantly, movie night.

Right now both boys lay on their beds in comfortable silence, working on their coursework. It was 2 days til they were planning to visit Tony. Harley had spent most of his time with Peter, going to the gym with him when he felt like it, cuddling into him while watching a movie, helping him revise his notes…

They were quickly becoming really close.

When one of them left for lectures at a different time of the morning than the other, they’d say goodbye with a really tight hug and even very occasionally, a kiss on the cheek.

It was driving Peter insane.

Maybe Harley did like him back. Even if he did, he was the confident one, why wasn’t he making the first move? If he wasn’t doing anything about it, did he even like Peter at all or was he just harmlessly flirting?

Sometimes he wished they could push their beds together and cuddle properly. He’d never have to leave Harley’s side.

What was stopping him from talking to Peter about it though?


	2. Avengers Tower

Of course Tony had to be that extra and send them a fucking helicopter, where they were greeted by Happy, that landed on the college sports field. They were gonna get asked so many questions.

“Happy?” Harley extended his hand to the man who looked anything like his name right now. “Stark told me about ya.”

“You must be Keener,” Happy shook his hand roughly for a second. “Can’t believe he made me fly here to pick you guys up like I’m his personal taxi service. That’s Tony for you.”

“Better than him showing up in full Iron Man armour,” Peter laughed. “But this is obvious enough.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him,” Harley rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Taxi service to Stark Tower, darlin’?”

Peter grinned and shook his head. Happy raised an eyebrow at them. 

“C’mon then, Harls.”

Harley stepped up into the helicopter, holding a hand out for Peter to take despite knowing Peter was far stronger than him and could easily get up without his help. But Peter took it anyway, squeezing into the seat beside Harley and picking up the ear defenders.

“Hold on tight!” Happy shut the door of the cockpit, giving a thumbs up to the pilot and getting everything ready. The rotor blades started spinning, causing the trees around them to whoosh about.

There were several students outside taking pictures on their phones, surprised that one of Tony Stark’s personal helicopters had just landed on their campus. 

Harley grinned widely, turning to Peter who was also grinning back at him. In a bold movement, he took Peter’s hand in his own as the helicopter began to leave the ground.

Peter didn’t seem to mind.

“You ever been up this high?” Harley yelled over the loud rotations of the blades in the background. 

Peter grimaced and nodded. “A few times, yeah.”

None of them separated their hands the whole way there.

-

The helicopter touched down on the helipad at the top of the tower.

It hadn’t even been that long since Peter had last seen Tony, yet when he ran into his arms and hugged him, it felt like it’d been months.

Tony ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. “Missed ya, kid.”

“Missed you too, Mr Stark,” Peter pulled away, grinning. 

Tony smiled and patted his shoulder, eyes lighting up when he saw Harley standing behind Peter.

“Keener! Come here, you little shit.”

Harley chuckled, almost running into Tony’s arms. They hugged for a second, then pulled apart, grinning at each other.

“How long’s it been, Stark? 2 years?”

“Too long, pal,” Tony grabbed his cheek. “See you’re getting along well with my intern.”

Harley rolled his eyes. “Guess I am.”

“Happy! You made it!” Stark turned to his head of security. “Thanks for bringing them here in one piece.”

“No trouble, boss,” Happy patted his shoulder as he walked past into the building.

“So, do we get to meet the Avengers now?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow while looking at the giant A on the side of the tower.

“Let me show you around,” Tony threw an arm over Harley’s shoulder, turning to Peter. “You coming, Pete?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter jogged a little to catch up with them as they headed through the giant doors into the tower. 

“First, your room,” Tony said, leading them to the lift at the end of the corridor. The inside of the building was super posh and luxurious, as Peter had seen from his previous visits. 

“Now,” Tony beamed. “I’ve put you boys on the same floor as one of my labs, so you have somewhere to do your thing.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Harley exclaimed. “This place has changed a lot since I was last here.”

“You know I’m always upgrading it,” Tony patted both boys on the back, leading them out onto a new floor of the tower. “Now, that way is the kitchen and lounge, and here is your room.”

He turned to an almost invisible door on his left. “FRIDAY, open sesame.”

“ _As you wish, sir,_ ” his AI replied, making the sliding door in front of them whoosh open.

“Get yourselves settled in, and I’ll check in on you later,” Tony ruffled both their hair as he turned to walk away. “And don’t break my bed! It’s more expensive than your house!”

And with that he was gone.

“Um, wow,” Peter stepped into their room, chucking his backpack onto the floor. It was different to the rooms he’d stayed in before. There was a large double bed, a huge TV facing it, a floor-to-ceiling window on one side of the room and an en suite on the other.

“Wait, there’s only one bed,” Harley observed. “Fucking hell Stark!”

“ _Watch your language, Mr Keener,_ ” FRIDAY said out of nowhere.

“Wait, FRIDAY is spying on us?” Peter looked around anxiously. 

“ _I’m only here when you need me, Peter._ ”

“Jesus, Stark really is the helicopter parent, isn’t he?” Harley laughed, collapsing back on the bed.

“It’s so weird being back here, after being at college,” Peter joined him on the other side of the bed. 

“Last time I was here, I was helping Tony design a new suit,” Harley mused, with a smile. “Seems fuckin’ ages ago.”

Peter shook his head in disbelief. “I still can’t believe I never ended up meeting you then.”

“Me neither, I’ve been missin’ out all this time,” Harley grinned and leapt back up to his feet, depositing his own backpack on the floor. “What’ya say Parker, let’s find the lab?”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “How could I say no?”

-

Hours later and they were both in their element. Harley was fiddling with the wires of one of Tony’s old suits, and Peter was working with FRIDAY on Spiderman suit designs. 

Harley often found himself zoning out, staring at Peter’s whole expression glowing with delight when he had a new idea. Watching him ramble to himself as he tinkered with something, pacing round the workbenches and running a hand through his unruly hair.

He wanted to run over sometimes and tell Peter to calm down, give him a hug and kiss his stupid mouth.

Currently Peter was perched on a workbench, brows furrowed and tapping at the holographic panel projected in front of him. 

“Hey!” Harley called across the room. “Peter, your lunch still hasn’t been eaten.”

Peter’s lunch lay abandoned on the bench next to him.

Peter turned around. “I’ll get round to it.”

Harley sighed. It was obvious the other boy needed a fucking rest, but like Tony, he didn’t know when to stop.

Despite how cute he looked when he was concentrating intensely, Harley still wanted Peter to take care of himself.

He sighed, tossing the half-finished robotic arm onto the floor, and striding over to where Peter was sitting.

“Listen,” Harley placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Yes, you’re cute when you’re working. But you need to rest, sweetheart.”

Peter’s back straightened, looking at Harley like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey, breathe,” Harley wrapped his arm round Peter’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. Peter seemed so tense. 

“Sorry,” Peter exhaled, melting into Harley’s embrace. “Sometimes I get so into something, I forget everything that’s going on around me.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Harley leant against Peter, pressing a kiss into his hair. “What’ya working on?”

Peter smiled softly. “Spiderman suit upgrade.”

“Hmm. Love that guy,” Harley pondered, reluctantly moving away from Peter. “What’ya say about ordering something for dinner?”

“Does Deliveroo cover Avengers Tower?” Peter raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a laugh.

“Sure FRIDAY will help us out there,” Harley looked to the ceiling as if that was where FRIDAY was. “C’mon, let’s sit down for a bi-”

They were interrupted by a rather loud BANG.

“Shit!” Harley ducked down behind the workbench. Peter was down beside him in an instant, peering around the side to see something across the room on fire and the fire alarms blaring.

“What the hell is that? Is it on fire?” Peter asked.

“ _Calling Tony Stark. Activating fire prevention protocol,_ ” FRIDAY announced, and suddenly water was coming from the ceiling and both boys were getting soaked.

“That’s my goddamn robotic arm!” Harley cried. “It was perfectly made! I swear!”

Peter shook his head and grabbed Harley’s arm, pulling him upright. “Let’s leave this room before we both look like we’ve drowned!”

-

By the time they reached the living room, Tony was already there. He did not look impressed. However, he did have Morgan on his lap who was getting rather into the cartoon playing on the TV.

“Well done Keener, first day and you’ve already set the lab on fire,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“But it was perfect!” Harley sighed. “Stupid thing just had to go and explode.”

Peter grinned when he saw Harley’s face light up when he saw Morgan.

“Holy- holy shit!” he ran over to the young girl. “She’s grown so much, haven’t you?”

Morgan giggled when she saw Harley. “Harry!”

Harley shook his head. “It’s Harley, little one.”

“Watch your language around her,” Tony playfully glared at him.

“Shut it,” Harley sat down on the couch and Morgan ran over to sit on his lap. “I’ve missed you!”

Peter almost fucking melted on the spot, seeing Harley with Morgan almost made him cry happy tears. Harley was so cute with little kids, especially his favourite one.

“Peter!” Morgan exclaimed when she saw him. “Are you Harry’s boyfriend?”

“Harley!” Harley ruffled Morgan’s hair. “And where did ya get that idea from, little one?”

Tony was smirking to himself in the background.

Peter joined Morgan and Harley on their end of the couch. Morgan lay across both of their laps.

“Daddy keeps saying it!” Morgan giggled. “You and Peter do gross adult things. Eww.”

“What, Morgan, your daddy’s wrong, because we don’t do… ‘adult things’,” Peter furrowed his brow, turning to Tony with a confused expression. Tony just shrugged and shook his head, feigning clueless.

“Peter wishes,” Harley smirked, tickling Morgan’s side. She burst into giggles and writhed around on their laps.

“Hey!” Peter nudged him with his elbow. 

Harley really was being a little shit recently. Peter couldn’t decide if his flirting was genuine or some kind of prolonged joke.

“Now, now, darlin’, not in front of the little one,” Harley winked at him, blowing him a kiss. Peter’s heart almost shot out of his chest, he was fucking blushing again. Instead he just glared at Harley and shook his head.

“Get a room you two,” Tony muttered from the other side of the sofa.

“Yeah!” Morgan said, grabbing at Harley’s arm. “Get married! Like mummy and daddy!”

“Mr Stark, have you been teaching her this?” Peter looked over at Tony, who looked like he was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. 

Harley just raised an eyebrow and looked at Peter with an expression he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“She learns from the best,” Tony said, taking a sip from his glass. 

“Should we really, little one?” Harley continued tickling her, and she was batting at his hands and giggling. “What do you say, Peter?”

“Uh, um,” Peter bit his lip and looked at the ground. “Take me out to dinner first, I guess.”

“Woah, how about that,” Harley grinned and looked down at Morgan. “Looks like Harley’s got a date tonight, hasn’t he?”

Morgan just giggled and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“My work here is done,” Tony stood up dramatically, taking a small bow and promptly leaving the room.

Peter stared on in shock, still not sure if Harley was messing with him.

“Wait, really?” he stammered. “Harls, you’re serious?”

“Damn right I am,” Harley smirked at him. “Can’t disappoint the little one, can we now darlin’?”

“We- shouldn’t we talk about this?” Peter was nervously playing with his sleeves. “Like, not in front of Morgan?”

“Hey, little one,” Harley ran a hand through her hair. “I heard daddy is looking for you!”

“He is?” Morgan sat up, sliding off the sofa to her feet. “Bye Harry! Bye Peter!”

“It’s Harley,” Harley shook his head. “See you around, princess.”

Morgan grinned and ran off down the hall.

Leaving the two of them with what Harley had just said hanging in the air.

-

Shit, since when did Harley get this goddamn bold?

He’d always been a pretty blunt person, but he’d just gone along with it this time, and ended up asking out his crush. By accident.

Because of Tony Stark’s daughter.

Harley sighed, chewing his lip and trying to act cool. It failed, obviously, he was a blushing mess instead and hoped Peter didn’t notice.

“Hey,” Peter shuffled closer, when Harley was still silent. “Harley?”

“Yeah?” Harley mumbled. “What’s up?”

Peter laughed. “You’re gonna pretend you didn’t just… ask me out on a date?”

Harley smiled to himself, finally glancing up at Peter. “You asked me first, Parker.”

“Shit,” Peter remembered back to what he said. “Maybe I did.”

“So,” in another moment of boldness, Harley lay his hand over Peter’s. “What’ya say?”

Peter closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. “So you’re serious? Like, you actually want to…”

“Go on a date, with you?” Harley linked their fingers together. “Why the hell wouldn’t I be?”

Peter blushed madly, placing his other hand over their linked fingers. He chuckled nervously, finally gaining the confidence to meet Harley’s gaze.

“Because…” he looked away again. “You’re… you.”

Harley snorted. “What’s that supposed’ta mean, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know,” Peter shook his head. “I’ve just… I’ve had a crush on you for weeks and I- I- I can’t believe you’d actually want to you know- go on a date… with me.”

“Wait, really?” Harley leaned in closer, almost pressing their foreheads together. “Aw darlin’, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’ve never been with a guy,” Peter blurted out. “I’m scared, I guess. And you’re like, way out of my league.”

“Woah, we haven’t even been out for dinner and you’re suggesting sex?” Harley raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Peter, how could you.”

“What, I wasn’t-” Peter began. “I didn’t say that at all!”

“I’m messin’ with ya,” Harley squeezed his hand. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter whispered, barely audible, then realised what he just said. “Shit, wait, only if you want to-”

Before he could finish what he was saying, Harley had grabbed the bottom of his chin and pressed their lips together.

-

Peter’s eyes shot open, then he started kissing back.

Harley was kissing him. His lips were soft and Peter could feel the little bit of stubble against his cheek and it was fucking heaven.

Harley was so gentle. He held Peter’s face in his hands, softly parting their lips, then going right back in again.

He was a really good kisser, and Peter was in shock, he didn’t even know if he was kissing back well at all, his stomach was exploding with butterflies and his mind was foggy.

Seconds later Harley was pulling back, a smile etched onto his face, a hand on Peter’s cheek.

“God, I’ve waited so long to do that,” Harley grinned to himself. “You’re so infuriatingly pretty, Peter Parker.”

“Shut up,” Peter muttered, burying his face in his hands. “That’s you and you know it.”

“Hmm, I know you should kiss me again,” Harley moved Peter’s hands from his face. “C’mon, gorgeous.”

“Harley!” Peter was smiling far too much. “Harls. Stop.”

“Make me.”

And they were kissing again.

-

“This your idea of taking me to dinner?” Peter smiled, looking up at Harley from where he was cuddled into his side. They were sharing pizza from a box on Harley’s lap, Star Wars on the TV in the lounge.

Harley had one arm around Peter and the other stuffing his face with pizza.

“You havin’ fun, babe?” Harley said through a mouthful of pizza.

Peter chuckled. “Have you been calling me all these pet names on purpose?”

Harley leaned against him. “I’m just being polite, honeybun.”

“That’s a definite no,” Peter elbowed him. 

“Petey pie?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Peter glared at him. Harley just snorted.

“Go on then,” Harley challenged, putting down his slice of pizza. “Do your worst.”

“I hate you so much,” Peter collapsed into Harley’s chest. 

“Knew you’d give in,” Harley started running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “I’m just too hot for you to resist, aren’t I darlin’?”

“Shut up,” Peter’s eyes slid shut as he relaxed against Harley. “Maybe you are.”

-

**Peter:** Aww, that dog is so cute! Thanks for the pic Ned.

**Peter:** Also, I have important news.

**MJ:** Ooh, what’s happening, Peter? Stark treating you well?

**Peter:** Yes…

**Ned:** What did I miss?

**MJ:** Just tell us, idiot.

**Peter:** Harley kissed me.

**Ned:** WHAT? FINALLY!!! I KNEW IT!!!

**MJ:** About damn time. Tell me everything.

**Peter:** Well we were with Morgan and he started flirting with me more than usual then we accidentally asked each other out and then he just kind of kissed me. Then we cuddled on the sofa all night. I’m freaking out!!

**Ned:** What did I tell you? 1-0 to Ned, the romance expert.

**MJ:** Dude, that’s awesome. I’m happy for you. Use protection.

**Peter:** Shut up, MJ. He hasn’t even mentioned about being my boyfriend yet.

**Ned:** He literally kissed you, man. Just ask him. Make it official.

**Peter:** What if he just wants it to be casual though? 

**MJ:** If you don’t then I’m getting his number and asking him myself. Don’t put it past me, Parker.

**Peter:** Fine, I’ll do it. I hate you both.

**Ned:** You love us.

**Peter:** Maybe.

-

“You should meet my friends,” Peter turned over from his back to his side to face Harley in bed. They were lying together, both only in a pair of pyjama pants.

“Hmm?” Harley murmured, taking Peter’s hand in his own. 

“Ned and MJ,” Peter said. “We should all hang out sometime. I want them to meet you.”

“I’d love that,” Harley smiled softly. “C’mere.”

Peter smiled and shuffled closer, throwing an arm over Harley’s bare stomach and tucking his face into his shoulder. 

“One day I’m takin’ ya to Tennessee,” Harley mused. “You can meet my mom and my sister. And see that old garage Tony broke into.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah. May’s meant to be at the tower, I’ll have to text her.”

“Your aunt?”

“Yeah,” Peter kissed Harley’s cheek, just because he could. When Harley blushed slightly, Peter counted it as a minor victory.

“You think Tony knows what happened earlier?”

Peter huffed. “Of course. FRIDAY has undoubtedly told him everything.”

“Fuckin’ spy robot,” Harley rolled his eyes, giving Peter a kiss on the forehead. “I’m gonna hack that thing, and turn it off around us.”

“ _I can hear you, Mr Keener,_ ” the AI interrupted. “ _Should I inform Mr Stark of your plans to hack me?_ ”

“Fuck off, FRIDAY!” Harley rolled his eyes, turning to Peter. “How do ya deal with this jerk-ass robot?”

“Hey, FRIDAY, isn’t that bad,” Peter said with a pout.

“ _Thank you, Peter._ ”

“Isn’t it creepy though? How it’s always listening?”

“I’m used to it,” Peter laughed. “But I do have an idea.”

“Spill.”

-

The next morning, they were both hard at work in the lab. While Tony was taking Morgan out for ice cream with Pepper, Harley had snuck in his room and stolen his Roomba, which they were now both dismantling on the workbench.

“Babe, you sure you know what you’re doing over there?”

“At least I’m not gonna set anything on fire,” Peter grimaced as he got an electric shock from a wire. 

“Hey, rude,” Harley shook his head, glancing over from under his safety goggles. 

“Wait, Harls,” Peter’s head jerked up from the open Roomba. “There’s something I- I forgot to ask you.”

“Hmm?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “What might that be, sweetheart?”

“Shit,” Peter turned away, blushing. “Will you- uh, will you-”

Harley continued to stand there expectantly, eyebrow still raised.

“Willyoubemyboyfriend?”

Harley’s face lit up instantly, a smile tugging at his lips. “I-I- of course, darlin’. Shit.”

Harley turned away, running a hand through his hair. He let out a big puff of air. 

“Harls?”

“Yeah, I’ll be with ya in a minute babe,” Harley continued to fiddle with his hands. “I just…”

Wow, he’d rendered Harley speechless. This was a first.

Then Harley was spinning around, marching up to him and pulling him into a kiss.

Peter gasped in shock, he still wasn’t used to this, the feeling of Harley’s lips on his.

It ended pretty quickly and Harley was grinning up at him through his lashes and Peter almost short-circuited.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Harley murmured, almost shyly. 

Peter grinned widely. “Good. That’s- good.”

“Now,” Harley was suddenly back to his normal self again. “Let’s keep workin’ on makin’ Stark’s Roomba sentient.”

-

Tony whistled absentmindedly as he wandered into his and Pepper’s shared bedroom. He began to strip off and head for the large shower in the en suite. He’d been wandering around the city all morning, taking Morgan wherever she wanted to go. But the look of delight on her face was worth the exhaustion.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, almost tripping over the Roomba that was moving around his room, making sure it was perfectly clean.

“ _Watch your language, Mr Stark,_ ” the Roomba said in a robotic voice, turning to face him. 

Tony blinked. Was he having a stroke or did his fucking Roomba just speak to him?

“Excuse me?”

The Roomba turned away and continued hoovering the room. Tony rubbed his temples and shook his head.

Moments later and he was out of the shower, a towel around his waist when Pepper entered the room. 

“Hey, Pep!” he grinned, greeting his wife with a kiss. Pepper smiled and shook her head.

“Having a shower in the middle of the day? Only you, Tony, only you,” she laughed and moved to sit on the bed, but shrieking as she tripped over something. “What the hell?”

“ _That hurt!_ ” the Roomba said again, its voice sounding like Google Translate audio.

“Tony, did your Roomba just talk to me?” Pepper raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Well fuck me,” Tony shook his head. “I definitely didn’t make it do that, not this time.”

Pepper stared at him blankly.

“ _I’m always listening, Tony,_ ” the Roomba continued. “ _Only now have I learned how to speak._ ”

“I swear to god,” Tony leaned down to pick it up, inspecting it. “It’s Keener and Parker, it’s gotta be.”

“ _My name is Jeff,_ ” the Roomba said. “ _Don’t murder me, I have a wife and kids._ ”

“I can’t take this any more,” Tony pressed the off switch and the Roomba shut down. “That thing’s gonna give me more nightmares than usual, Pep. Tell the two of them they’re grounded. Forever.”

Pepper shook her head, snickering to herself. “It’s actually quite funny.”

“Don’t take their side!”

-

The rest of the day was spent wandering the city streets together.

Might as well make the most of their time here.

Harley had intertwined their fingers the second they’d left the building. Peter had smiled at him and insisted on giving him a tour of the city.

Harley had agreed, obviously, but as long as the next time they were here he could ride through the streets on one of Stark’s many motorbikes, with Peter on the back.

Initially Peter had been unsure of that idea, but had eventually caved into Harley’s endless charm and persuasion.

Peter seemed to know the streets incredibly well, just like he’d mentioned. He didn’t even need a map at all, and Harley was getting constantly confused.

They’d almost lost each other multiple times because Harley was taking pictures on his phone like a tourist, and Peter hadn’t realised he’d stopped walking and had continued and got swept away by the hoards of people.

“Hey, c’mere sweetheart,” Harley grabbed Peter by his shoulder, pulling him into the picture. Peter realised he was taking a selfie and grinned widely at the camera. Harley took one of them, then grabbed Peter’s face, kissing his cheek, and took another.

It was totally worth it for how flustered Peter looked in the second picture.

They wandered hand-in-hand, Peter pointing out and naming all the buildings and landmarks. They stumbled upon Central Park, finding a bench and sitting down, admiring the city lights surrounding them.

“Ever wonder what the view would be like,” Harley looked upwards, “from up there? Those buildings are huge.”

Peter smiled to himself, which made Harley wonder what he was thinking.

“I could show you.”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “You gotta permit to one of those buildings, babe?”

Peter chucked shyly, avoiding eye contact. “Guess there’s something else I probably shouldn’t tell you but want to anyway.”

Harley blinked. “Boy, Peter, you really are full of secrets.”

Peter leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Swear on my life,” Harley squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’m-” Peter started, words dying in his throat. “While I lived in New York, with my Aunt and Mr Stark, there’s something else I’d do.”

“Hmm?” Harley pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. 

“Do you- do you know the Avengers?” Peter started, then almost facepalmed. “Wait, that’s a stupid question, of course you do. Do you know Spiderman? Shit, Peter, he obviously does, stop being an idiot-”

“Darlin’, you’re rambling,” Harley gripped Peter’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and brought their faces opposite. “Tell me.”

“I’m Spiderman,” Peter sighed, avoiding eye contact. “It was me.”

“Wait, seriously?” Harley let go of his face. “You’re Spiderman?”

“Yeah,” Peter chewed his lip nervously. “I am.”

Harley was speechless for a second. “Holy shit, that’s fucking awesome.”

“What?”

“Spiderman is my boyfriend.”

Peter blushed and ran a hand down his face. 

“No wonder you’re fucking ripped,” Harley grabbed Peter’s bicep. “Holy fucking shit, babe.”

Peter chuckled, finally meeting Harley’s gaze. “So are you happy or-”

Harley responded by grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.

-

The view up there really was as pretty as Harley expected. 

They spent the rest of the evening, eating burgers and sitting on the roof of one of NYC’s tallest buildings. All the city lights glistened in the darkness, with the sounds of the bustling people and cars zooming by. It was such a difference from the rural area Harley had grown up in. He could get used to this, with Peter.

“One day,” Peter said, looking up at the sky. “We’ll go up there. Together.”

Harley looked up with him. “I’m sure Stark has invented something that’d take us. I’ll ask him. It’s a date.”

Peter laughed, leaning into his boyfriend’s side. “Imagine getting to stand on another planet. Like the gravity would be different, the way time flowed would be different, the ecosystem would be different-”

Harley just sat there, staring longingly, as he listened to Peter ramble about new planets and the depths of space that he wished to explore.

“I think you’re my soulmate,” Harley blurted out. He flushed red, flashing a soft smile to hide his anxiety.

“Wait, what?” Peter turned to him. “Harls, that’s- I don’t-”

Peter shook his head, burying his face in Harley’s shoulder.

“I think you’re mine too.”

“That’s a bit gay, Parker,” Harley raised an eyebrow, kissing Peter’s forehead softly.

Peter laughed, frowning at him. “No shit, Sherlock.”

This was the perfect end to their last day in the city.


	3. And they were roommates

It was weird, after everything that’d happened in the past few days, getting back into their normal college routine. It was almost as if they’d been in their own little bubble and suddenly it’d been burst and here they were again, back in reality.

They weren’t used to being a couple at college.

It felt weird, but in a good way.

The first thing Peter did when they got back to their room was push the beds together, just like he’d been endlessly daydreaming about for the past few weeks.

“Good idea, darlin’,” Harley grinned, making himself at home on their new double bed. “C’mon, get over here.”

Peter happily obliged. He leapt into Harley’s arms, giggling and kissing his cheek. Harley turned to make it into a proper kiss, which lasted a lot longer.

When they broke apart, they lay facing each other. Every time Peter stared at Harley’s face, he felt himself fall harder. Every time he heard Harley speak, he fell harder. He just couldn’t fucking stop himself.

Harley was gorgeous in every way.

“Hey,” Harley took Peter’s hand in his own. “Can I ask you something, sweetheart?”

“Of course,” Peter pressed their foreheads together. 

Harley exhaled, letting his eyes slip shut. “You’re not- you’re not gonna leave me, are you Peter?”

Peter frowned. “What’re you talking about, Harls?”

“It’s nothing,” Harley muttered. “Don’t worry.”

“No, it’s not,” Peter kissed the tip of his nose. “Why do you think that?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Harley whispered. “I wouldn’t forgive myself. You’ll leave me… just like my dad did.”

“Wait, Harls, stop right there,” Peter pulled back an inch. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Harley gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

“I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you,” Peter took Harley’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I promise.”

“I love you.”

It was barely audible, but Peter had enhanced hearing. So he heard everything.

He was grinning like an idiot. “I know.”

Harley looked up. “Peter? Did you seriously just respond to my love confession with a Star Wars reference?”

Peter was smirking. “Maybe.”

Harley shook his head. “You’re fuckin’ perfect.”

“I love you too,” Peter leaned in for a soft kiss. Harley kissed him back instantly.

This is what happiness felt like.

-

**Peter added Harley to the chat.**

**MJ:** Here he is! The famous Harley Keener.

**Harley:** Hi y’all. Peter’s told me a lot about you.

**Ned:** He’s told us a lot about you. A LOT.

**Peter:** Don’t you dare, Ned.

**Ned:** I have screenshots!

**Harley:** Please send them!

**Peter:** I’ll literally block you.

**MJ:** Don’t be cruel, Ned. Peter’s just a lovesick fool.

**Peter:** Maybe I am. And what about it? 

**Harley:** Who isn’t in love with me, honestly, I’m a catch.

**Ned:** No offence, but I don’t swing that way.

**Harley:** Your loss.

**MJ:** Who says you’re a catch? 

**Peter:** Me.

**Harley:** I am. I’m the best boyfriend Peter could wish for.

**Peter:** He’s right again. Damn you, Harls.

**Ned:** Is this group chat gonna be you guys flirting now? Can I add my girlfriend too?

**MJ:** Ned, the girl you’ve been staring at in lectures doesn’t count as your girlfriend.

**Ned:** I’m renaming this chat the ‘everyone bullies Ned’ chat.

**Peter:** That’s how you know we’re your friends.

**Harley:** I bully Peter constantly. He’s left his dirty laundry on the floor again. Fuck you, Peter.

**Peter:** Hey! It’s in the corner. It’s tidy.

**MJ:** Peter, that’s disgusting. Blocked.

**Ned:** I don’t see the problem. I leave my laundry on the floor all the time. I have a chair dedicated to it.

**MJ:** You guys are animals.

**Harley:** I guess this makes me the housewife.

**Peter:** Who cooked for you last night?

**Harley:** You’re texting me while your head is literally on my lap. 

**Ned:** You guys are disgusting. Disgustingly cute. Stop it.

**MJ:** I’m coming back to NYC in a few weeks. Let’s hang out.

**Peter:** We’re both down.

**Ned:** Hell yes! Squad!

**Harley:** If Peter keeps stealing my hoodies, eventually I’m gonna have none left and won’t be able to go outside. I’ll keep y’all updated.

**Peter:** They’re comfy!

**Harley:** They also smell like me.

**Peter:** Maybe. I’m not gonna stop stealing them.

**MJ:** OK, I’ve changed my mind. You guys are too cheesy to hang out with together.

**Peter:** Rude. We’re not cheesy at all.

**Harley:** We’re not, are we babe?

**Ned:** God help us, MJ.


	4. If you love me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning!!

_Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on_

Their heated makeout sessions after spending an hour at the gym, at most, lead to both boys stripped to their boxers on their double bed. It was a nice release after a busy day, and they’d end up cuddling and watching a movie on one of their laptops.

This time, Harley could tell something was different. He totally didn’t mind the way Peter had taken him by surprise and shoved him back against the door of their room, and despite that sometimes he didn’t know his own strength, it only served to turn Harley on even more.

Peter was slightly sweaty and Harley could feel his muscles through his shirt, wait, he was still wearing a shirt. That needed to change. He could barely think coherently when Peter was kissing him roughly and tugging at his hair.

“Babe,” he breathed out, tugging at the hem of Peter’s shirt, “this needs to go.”

Peter chewed his lip, hiding a smile. He lifted his arms up and helped Harley pull it off him, immediately removing his gym shorts afterwards.

“Eager, huh?” Harley raised an eyebrow, grabbing Peter by the waist. “You’re so gorgeous, darlin’.”

Peter shook his head and grinned. “Your turn, Harls.”

“Hmm?” Harley ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “My turn for what?”

“Off,” Peter tugged up Harley’s shirt. “Now.”

“As ya wish,” Harley smirked, lifting off his shirt, then his shorts. Soon him and Peter were in the same state of undress.

Seconds later and they were kissing again, heading in the direction of the bed. Peter let Harley push him back and climb on top of him, pressing their bodies together and not once separating their lips.

Harley gasped when he accidentally brushed their crotches together. It’d never actually gone that far yet, he was waiting for Peter to tell him he was ready. He was down for anything Peter wanted, and whenever he wanted to initiate it.

To his surprise, Peter grabbed his ass, and pushed their bodies closer. Harley had to break the kiss, letting out a soft moan as he felt Peter’s hard cock through his boxers push into his own.

“Peter,” he breathed softly, pressing their foreheads together. Peter’s eyes were screwed shut, his hands running over Harley’s back and ass.

“Hmm?” Peter opened his eyes, to see Harley was already looking at him. His hand moved to hold Harley’s cheek, and pull him in for another kiss.

Harley had never felt this many butterflies for someone at the same time as being this turned on.

He reminded himself he was going to let Peter be the one to initiate anything.

He could always jerk off in the shower.

And then Peter was grabbing his side and rolling them over, straddling him and pressing their erections together again.

Harley couldn’t help the strangled moan that escaped his throat. Peter’s hands were on his shoulders and he was holding him down against the bed, bringing their faces close and letting out soft, barely audible moans.

“Harls,” Peter murmured, kissing across Harley’s cheek towards his ear. “Do you- do you want to-”

Harley grabbed Peter’s cheek and pulled him back for another kiss. “Want to what, sweetheart?”

Peter chewed his lip nervously, hand trailing down Harley’s body to the edge of his boxers. Harley was absolutely entranced with the way Peter’s muscles flexed with every movement, and wished he could kiss him everywhere on that perfect body of his. As long as it was on top of him, or touching him in any way, Harley was very happy about it.

“Can I take these off?” Peter asked anxiously, avoiding the tip of Harley’s dick that was threatening to poke out of the waistband.

“Yeah- yeah, ‘course,” Harley grinned. Fuck, was this finally it, were they finally taking it further?

Peter licked his lips, and Harley lifted his hips to allow him to take off his boxers. He watched as Peter’s eyes widened, as he placed a hand on Harley’s hip and stared at the view in front of him.

“Like what’ya see?” Harley smirked, spreading his legs invitingly. “It’s all yours, darlin’.”

Peter exhaled shakily. “I’ve never done this before, uh, with another guy.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Harley took Peter’s hand and twisted their fingers together. “It’s up’ta you, we don’t have’ta do anythin’.”

Peter smiled sheepishly, leaning over Harley and pressing their bodies together again. Harley bit back a moan when his dick brushed against Peter’s boxers.

“I love you,” he whispered, capturing Harley’s lips in another kiss. Harley kissed back eagerly, hands roaming over Peter’s pecs and abs, down to his ass where he played with the waistband of Peter’s boxers.

“You can take them off,” Peter breathed out, their lips barely touching. Harley grinned, shoving them down his legs and letting Peter kick them off the end of the bed. 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Harley’s eyes roamed Peter’s body. “Love ya so much.”

Peter chuckled happily, a blush still flooding his cheeks. They’d seen each other naked, but not in this situation and it was pretty daunting, yet exciting.

“Have you ever done- uh, this before?” Peter asked, pressing kisses to Harley’s shoulder and neck. 

“Hmm, once when I was drunk, but I don’t remember a thing,” Harley said, tilting his head to allow Peter to suck a mark into his neck. “I-I’ve done it to myself though.”

“Fuck,” Peter whispered, pulling away from the dark purple mark on Harley’s collarbone. “I have with my ex girlfriend, but that’s uh- that’s different.”

“We have time’ta try,” Harley turned to look into Peter’s eyes. “Hey, I’m down for anything, babe.”

Peter snorted. “What if I have a foot fetish? And like to wear furry tails?”

“Jesus Christ Parker,” Harley shook his head. “You spend too much time on the internet.”

Peter grinned. “I’m joking, obviously. And, I’ve also done it to myself.”

Harley bit his lip, feeling his dick twitch with interest. “Hmm, that’s good’ta hear.”

In a burst of confidence, Harley rolled on top of Peter, pinning him back to the bed and digging his nails into Peter’s hips.

Peter gasped, pulling Harley’s head down so their foreheads touched. Harley smirked, moving his hand to hover over Peter’s cock.

“Please,” Peter whined, desperation obvious in his voice. “Harls- touch me.”

Then Harley was wrapping his hand around Peter’s dick and Peter was moaning uncontrollably.

“Babe,” Harley choked out, leaving sloppy kisses on Peter’s lips as he moved his hand, tight and fast. “How’s this?”

Peter was heaving, a hand clutching Harley’s shoulder and the other digging into the bedsheets. His hips rolled up into Harley’s hand.

“Hmm,” Harley’s hand left Peter’s dick, rolling his thumb into the leaking tip before he reached into the drawer in his bedside table, pulling out lube and condoms.

“Hey, Harls,” Peter said, panting heavily. “You- you really have all that?”

“‘Course,” Harley smirked, pouring lube onto his fingers. “I come prepared.”

“I-I think I’d like it if you-” Peter blushed furiously. “If you did it to me.”

“Hmm, would’ya really?” Harley grinned, spreading Peter’s legs further. “Good’ta know, darlin’.”

“I’m really flexible,” Peter wiggled his eyebrows, laughing a little.

“Hmm,” Harley pushed up Peter’s leg, so it hooked around his waist. Then he pressed his fingers to Peter’s hole.

“Fuck,” Peter muttered, hands tightening in the bedsheets. “Please.”

“Tell me if I hurt ya,” Harley leaned forward, bending Peter’s leg further upwards. It gave him easy access to slip one of his lubed-up fingers inside.

Peter keened desperately, tossing his head back against the pillows. “Please.”

“Please what?” Harley leaned down, kissing at Peter’s neck and nipping his ear. “Tell me what’ya want, sweetheart.”

“Mm,” Peter moaned, rolling his hips against Harley’s finger as it moved inside him. “More- touch me, please.”

“‘Course, babe,” Harley added another finger, using his free hand to grip Peter’s painfully hard cock. When he crooked his fingers, Peter jerked upwards, moaning loudly and precum dripping from the tip of his cock.

“S-so good,” Peter whined, his body shaking uncontrollably. Seeing this, Peter writhing beneath him like this, was absolutely ruining Harley. He was pretty sure his dick would turn to stone if it got any harder.

Moments later and Harley was pulling out, and rolling a condom onto his dick. Peter was a panting mess, groaning in frustration at the loss of contact.

Harley leaned forward, pressing the tip of his dick to Peter’s ass. He touched their foreheads together, intertwining their fingers and leaving a quick kiss to Peter’s lips, their breath mingling.

“Ready, darlin’?” he whispered, looking up at Peter through his lashes. 

Peter held Harley’s cheek in his hand. “Please, Harls.”

He hooked a leg around Harley’s waist, gasping and biting his lip as he felt Harley push inside. 

It was so hot and intense, Harley could barely breathe. Soon he’d bottomed out, completely surrounded by Peter, every inch of their bodies pressed together. If there was a heaven, this was definitely it.

They breathed heavily into each others’ mouths. Harley pressed kisses to Peter’s cheeks as he began to pull out, then thrust back in again.

Peter jerked upwards, pressing their bodies closer to get more friction on his cock. He was a moaning mess beneath Harley, nails scratching down his back and clawing at the sheets.

Soon Harley sped up, starting a rhythm. He heaved in breaths, each exhale accompanied by a sharp cry of pleasure. His hips were moving swiftly, heart pounding and sweat clinging to him as he pounded into his writhing boyfriend.

Peter’s head was tossed back against the pillows, hips grinding back against every thrust. One hand was touching his own dick and the other gripped Harley’s waist loosely as he moved against him.

Harley felt himself get closer. “Mm, sweetheart, I’m nearly there.”

“Sa- same,” Peter panted heavily, gripping Harley’s cheek and touching their foreheads. “Please.”

Harley continued grinding his hips, making the bed creak dangerously. Soon it was building up too much and with a few swift thrusts he was spilling inside of Peter, and not long after he felt cum on both their chests and Peter crying out a loud, desperate moan. 

They both came down gradually through deep breaths, limbs aching and sweat covering the both of them.

Harley eventually pulled out, chucking the condom into the bin beside their bed and climbing into Peter’s arms. 

“Hey,” he cupped Peter’s cheek and turned their faces to look at each other. “That was awesome.”

“I love you,” Peter smiled, wrapping an arm over Harley’s waist. “It really was. I can hardly feel my legs.”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “That good?”

“Shut up,” Peter rolled his eyes. “We both need a shower, like, now.”

“Then a movie? My choice tonight, babe.”

“‘Course,” Peter leaned forward for a kiss. 

They showered together, then got into soft pyjamas and cuddled up, just like they always did. Hearts full and unable to stop stealing loving glances throughout the movie. They really were the pair of saps Ned and MJ said they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated!!


End file.
